Daughters of the Heart
by TransientTruth
Summary: In a world where the war has ended,Myrth and Madeline decided to search for their parents when the portal between time and space opened - on an eclipse.Full summary inside.AllenxLenalee
1. Prolouge:Going Back in Time

**Disclaimer:I do not own -Man.**

**Summary: Myrth and Madeline are twins,born after the tragic war between Exorcists,Noah and the father died saving their mother,allowing her to hide and raise Myrth and Madeline was given a necklace,the symbols of the moon and the sun,which granted them to summon the power of the moon and after,their mother died due to exhaustion and had to support themselves and stood up to their pride and does not stoop to stumbled into a dusty hidden library which seem to be saved to the ruins,once known as the Black Order,and realized the origin of their necklaces and their parents. They are henceforth determined to travel back in time to assist their parents in the are the daughters of the Moon and the Sun,granted with the powers of the are Myrth and Madeline Walker,the children of Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee.**

**Me: This is another collab fic by 14th Musician and I!xD**

**14th Musician: Yup! I'm Myrth. How nice!**

**Me: Hehehe...and I'm Madeline..**

**

* * *

**

**Madeline's POV**

Myrth and I looked up at the eclipse, the cold wind blowing through our hair. With one hand clasping onto my moon pendant, and Myrth tightening her grip on her sun pendant, we looked at each other.

"Are you sure you wanna do it, onee-chan?"

"We have to save Outo and Okaa-san. We have to try!"I said firmly.

"The portal is opened."Myrth took a deep breath. "Let us begin."

We closed our eyes, grasping on each other's hand and chanted a spell.

_Lord, let us turn back time and space. The moon and sun, Venus and Mars._

_Grant us the power to save and heal._

_Grant us so our family may reunite._

_Let the world of darkness turn into light._

_Life may begin, and tragedies end._

_We summon the spirit of the moon and sun, Yin and Yang!_

The spirits came to us and danced around gracefully as we continued.

_Bring us back to our parents, the time of the Great War!_

"The Second Destroyer of Time..."Myrth whispered.

"Replica of the Seizer of Space..."I whispered.

_We call upon our abilities as the last Exorcists! RETURN!!

* * *

_

Myrth and Madeline disappeared, along with the spirits.

Not long after, they find themselves in a room...like a hospital ward...the infirmary...?

"Ugh...Myrth..."Madeline called out to her sister.

"Myrth...?"A voice echoed.

"Must be the other girl..."Another blurry figure said. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"Madeline's sight became clearer. She saw a boy of her age in red and black uniform and a girl beside him with the same base design.

"Where...?Who are you...?"Madeline asked, rubbing her eyes. She thought the boy looked familiar. When her vision was totally recovered, she almost got a shock. White hair and a pentacle scar? That...

"I'm Allen Walker and she's Lenalee Lee."he said, smiling. "Why are you here? We haven't seen you around..."

"What...oh...we'll explain later...wait...Myrth...Where's Myrth?!"

"She's in the other room..."

"MYRTH!!"Madeline ran outside, with Allen and Lenalee following behind her.

Madeline pushed open the door and saw Myrth about to look for her, she felt relieved.

"Onee-chan!"Myrth hugged her. "Who are they?"

"They are...uhm..."Madeline whispered in her ear and she gasped.

"YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!!!!"She almost shouted.

"I'm not kidding."

"Would you mind explaining what's happening?"Allen asked.

"We'll tell you...in the ark...where is it?"

"How..."

"We'll tell you later."

* * *

**Me: SUSPENSIONN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The 14th Musician: Lena got a wierd email yesterday and asked me to read it...*glares at me***

**Me: Hehe...aww...come on sis...**

**The 14th Musician: I'M NOT READING IT!!!**

**Me: Fine...I'll read it then...*sighs***

**From Allust,**

**I think that Lenalee looks good with Lavi...but then again,Kanda is okay too...I'm not a supporter of AllenxLenalee though. They are more of a brother sister relationship,you see...**

**PS Can I date you?**

**(Looks at each other)**

**The 14th Musician and me: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Forget the last lime...*crushes the paper and tosses it behind***

**14th Musician: I really think Hitler look like Rouvellier..**

**Me: Who care about those bastards...reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2:In the Ark

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.**

**A/N: Uhm…I'm sorry if I am going to make the characters blabber too much, but…**

***silence***

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter…*thinks* what is with this silence, anyway?**

**

* * *

**

In the Ark, Allen and Lenalee flooded them with questions. Where did they come from, what was happening, how they knew about the Ark and the most ridiculous one – if they were Noahs.

**Myrth's POV**

The moment they asked onee-chan and I if we were Noahs, I almost snapped. Onee-chan was fast enough to stop me, and I managed to swallow it and calmed down.

"_What do we do now?"_I whispered.

"_I don't know."_She whispered back. "_Let's just tell them who we really are."_

"_What if they don't believe us?"_

"_Just go with the flow for now, ne?"_She smiled. _"Don't worry, I'll tell them myself."_

I didn't know what to do, so I nodded.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Madeline turned back to Allen and Lenalee and her expression turned grave.

"We…are your daughters…Myrth and I, that is…"Madeline said.

"You're joking, right?"Allen laughed nervously. "If you are, it's not funny."

"We're not joking!"Myrth snapped, but was held back by Madeline.

"Calm down. I'll tell them."

Myrth nodded again and turned back at them.

"We are your daughters."Madeline said. "Our names are Myrth and Madeline Walker. That is proof enough."

"What…?"Allen gaped, unable to say anything.

"Wait…if I had children, why would they be almost the same age as us?"Lenalee questioned.

"That's because we are from the future."Myrth explained, swallowing the doubt in both their voices. Both of them pulled out their pendants on their neck. Yes, they are the symbol of the moon and the sun, the same one Allen and Lenalee had currently. They made the pendants themselves, so there couldn't be any replicas of it. Yet, they had the pendants with them. And that could only mean one thing – they are from the future and the pendants have been passed down to them.

"Impossible…those pendants…"

"You had them, didn't you?"Madeline smiled, putting on her pendant. "Do you believe us now?"

"Yes…we are starting to believe you now, but…what happened to…us in the future…?

"Both of you died."Madeline explained, her smile snapped like an elastic band. "Outo-san, you died saving Okaa-san, who managed to raise us for a while. You gave us the pendants before your death, and came across a hidden library underground, where Bookman kept his records."

"That's when we found out who you really are, including us and also the pendants you passed down to us."Myrth continued. "The pendants were special because they allow us to summon the spirits of the moon and sun. We found out you were Exorcists, what Exorcists were and what they do. What's on the dark side…the Earl, our nemesis, the Noah clan, akumas…they were all in the records."

"That includes the origin of innocence and the Heart."Madeline said. "We have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news."Lenalee took a breath, prepared for anything that came to her.

"The bad news is…the Order was destroyed in the process of the War. Nobody is known to walk out alive, maybe except for you, Okaa-san."Madeline said. "You survived, but died out of sheer exhaustion. We had to raise ourselves. We knew the Earl has somehow resurrected and is going to destroy the world again, and was looking for new candidates for the memory of Noah."

"No…even…our comrades…they…how could this be possible…?"Lenalee barely whispered, almost fainting.

"The good news is, we know the process of everything that has occurred."Myrth said. "We might be of assistance to you in this War. We want to help."

"But how..?"

"We are the last Exorcists in the dark future."Myrth cut in. "Our ability is greater than anyone else's. I am the Second Destroyer of Time."

"I am the Replica of the Seizer of Space."

"We are the other half of the Heart. You have given us the power your innocence decided to choose another accommodator."

"And they chose us."

"Please, let us join your forces, so we may put things right!"

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other in surprise.

"We have no power to grant you into our team. You must first ask Komui-san."Allen pointed to the door directly leading to Komui's office.

"Could you bring us there?"

"Sure!"Lenalee managed to smile.

* * *

**Me: Hmmm…I made the characters blabber too much…**

**14****th**** Musician: Maybe you did…**

**Me: Let's ask Allen what he thinks about this, ne?**

**14****th**** Musician: Good idea.**

**(Interviewing Allen)**

**Me: So…do you think what we said was true?**

**Allen: *says this flatly* No.**

**14****th**** Musician and me: WHAT?!**

**Allen: It sounds too ridiculous.**

**Me: Bad news, 14****th**** Musician…**

**14****th**** Musician: What is?**

**Me: I did a little research and found out that…we are cousins, though not sisters…and our grandparents are…*looks at Allen*you and Lenalee…**

**Allen: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**14****th**** Musician: How could this be bad news, we are officially sisters! Well,sort of, anyway.**

**Me: It is for him…*points at Allen***

**Timcanpy: Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3:Craziness

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.**

**A/N: Okay, so things are getting pretty exciting, no? Hehe…**

**I got ideas from watching Allen's face when he saw Cross getting comfy with Lenalee at the Ark. OMG THE EXPRESSION!!!! THE GODDAMN PRICELESS EXPRESSION!!!!!!!!xD**

**ROFL**

**Okay, I know…*is too hyper* get on with the chapter, people! Get on with…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!xD**

**

* * *

**

Helvaska was with Komui at the same time when Myrth and Madeline were talking to Allen and Lenalee. Helvaska sensed something queer and kept silent, trying to make out what was coming.

"…"

"Is something wrong, Helvaska?"

"I think…I sense accommodators…"

"Here? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."Helvaska nodded. "Why don't you take a look, just to check?"

"I'll see to it."Komui nodded, making his way to the office, requesting everyone to be gathered there.

After Komui confirmed that everyone, including Myrth and Madeline, was there, he announced that Helvaska said she (I think Helvaska's a she) felt the presence of an accommodator. The moment he said that, there were whispers among the crowd.

"Actually, there are two of us." Madeline stepped out. "Myrth and I are the accommodators."

"And how do you know that?"A finder asked suspiciously.

Myrth stole a glance at Komui and noticed the white rose cross.

"I think we should explain this to the supervisor himself, yes?"Myrth smiled. "Ou…Allen, Lenalee, can you come with us?"

They nodded and followed them to Helvaska's. More suspicion rose amongst the crowd.

"What is this supposed to mean? How do they know they are the accommodators?"A finder whispered.

"Obviously, they have some secret we don't know."

"I'm sure they had a reason to hide it…"Miranda said, however, she was starting to have some doubt and Myrth and Madeline.

"I suggest we follow them."

"I dare you to."Lavi stood up. "I'm sure they have nothing to hide. If you dare to, you can ask Myrth and Madeline themselves."

"You're on."

"So, Helvaska…are these two girls the accommodators?"

"I'll check."Helvaska nodded, picking them up. "But I think it should be so since the innocence inside me are reacting stronger when they came in."

_Strange…these girls don't have any reaction when Helvaska picked them up. Usually, they would squirm and struggle, like Allen and Krory did…_Komui was deep in thoughts, but was snapped out of when Helvaska gasped.

"What is it, Helvaska? Is something wrong?"

"It's…queer, that's all."Helvaska put them down. "Myrth, you are the Second Destroyer of Time and Madeline, you are the Replica of the Seizer of Space."

"We know."They said.

"Allow us to explain, supervisor."Myrth said, turning to Komui. "We come from the dark future, existing as the last Exorcists. All the members of the Order had fallen and the Earl had risen after defeat, attempting to destroy the Heart and plunge the world into another three days of darkness whilst looking for new candidates for the memory of Noah."

"We travelled through time and space when the portal is opened during an eclipse."Madeline continued. "We decided that it was the only way to be of assistance to you."

"Then why do you have both Allen and Lenalee's powers?"Helvaska questioned.

Allen and Lenalee stole nervous glances at each other.

"That's…because we are their…"Allen gulped. _"Parents…"_Allen almost squeaked the word. He didn't want to die an early death.

"Pardon?"Komui didn't hear the last word. You should dig your ears more often, Komui…-.-

"Parents…"Allen said it a little louder, hoping it won't be a big impact on him, otherwise, they are dead meat.

"Come again?"Komui frowned.

"I said…WE ARE THEIR PARNETS, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! Mffffff…"Lenalee covered his mouth before he could continue, but it seems it was too late. When Allen realized what he just said, he quickly covered his mouth, watching Komui as he was breathing heavily with extreme anger.

"Oh shit…"Allen cursed under his breath.

"How…DARE YOU TAKER ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Komui screamed, pulling out a huge drill from who-knows-where.

"Somehow, I saw this coming…right, onee-chan…?"Myrth smiled nervously.

"Heh…it seems so…"Madeline smirked, turning around. "Take otou-san as far as you can. We'll handle this."

Lenalee nodded, grabbed a fainted Allen and activated her innocence, taking him to God-knows-where.

"Are you ready, Myrth?"Madeline turned to her sister.

"Yes, onee-chan."Myrth nodded.

"Call me by my name, please."

"Whatever."

"Innocence, activate!"Both of them commanded.

Madeline's blood red bracelet from her right wrist loosened and reformed into a crescent red bow. It uses aura emanating from her as an arrow. Madeline is a crystal type user. The innocence she uses has five forms, like the phases of the moon. The first is a bow, the second a scepter, the third a sword, the forth a whip and the fifth, the one she rarely used because it was so energy draining, transforms her into a fully armored angel. The scepter is blood red in colour and has a crescent moon affixed on it. It uses light absorbed from the moon to attack her enemies. The sword form has a red blade and a silver handle that shone in the moon's glow. The whip form is able to tie down her foes, whip and extend on her will. It is also capable of defending and deflecting attacks when spun at a great speed. The angel form, the unlocked Critical Breaking Point, encloses her with a full armor of silver, complete with angel wings, with her arm capable of forming into anything she desires. She can deflect anything that come to her and fly at a great speed as well as attacking on a large scale. However, once she uses it, almost 80% of her energy will be used up.

Myrth is an equipment type user with a scythe-shaped innocence. It has a red jewel glowing hotly. The scythe she uses has three forms. The first is the one she is using now and the other enables the scythe to burn to the sun's temperature to melt her enemies. The Critical Breaking Point is when her scythe's jewel releases light as bright as the sun to destroy all her enemies at once, even if they are level four akumas. The side effects are the same as when Madeline releases the Critical Breaking Point.

Madeline aimed her arrow at the drill and destroyed it. Then, transforming the bow into a whip, she extended it and tied Komui so he wouldn't escape. Myrth glared at him, her scythe threatening to slice his neck.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up."Madeline hissed.

"Or we'll cut you."Myrth glared at Komui.

_Like father like daughters…_Komui thought, sweat dropping.

While Myrth and Madeline are busy threatening Komui (and having fun), Allen and Lenalee were hiding in Allen's room.

"I wonder how they're doing…"Allen wiped of his sweat.

"I'm sure they'll be fine…"Lenalee smiled.

"Well…"Allen paused, looking around. "Are you sure it's safe here?"

"Your reason of suspicion is…?"

"Don't know…"Allen shrugged. "And about the whole thing about being parents…it's kinda…"

"…Unbelievable."Lenalee finished his sentence. "It could have been worse, though…"

"How?"

"I believe that's something we'll have to ask…uhm…OUR daughters."

"Guess you're right…"Allen sighed. "It's just so…fast…"

"We'll let nature take its course, ne?"Lenalee smiled.

"Okay."Allen smiled back. "But seriously…WHAT ARE they doing?"

**Who knows?**

**Hehe…**

**See you on the next chapter!**

* * *

**Lenalee: Really, what did you do to my brother?**

**Me: I'm not telling you.**

**14th Musician: And neither am I.**

**Lavi: DAMMIT!!!!!!! LET ME MAKE AN APPEARANCE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: You did make an appearance…**

**Lavi: But it's so…MINOR!!!!!!!!!**

**14th Musician: Quit whining and close this conversation.**

**Lavi: Ugh…fine…Reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4:Revalation

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I just couldn't get enough inspiration…and besides, school work is killing me, and my holidays are gone. POOF! Just like that. -.-**

**I hate this…school work and homework piles are higher than Mount Everest…-.-**

**Besides, I spent a lot of time ding projects and writing music scripts, so I had a few ideas while thinking of the notes and pieced them together, coming up with this. I hope it isn't too shabby or out of point.**

**Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

Myrth and Madeline were pushing Komui into a dark room and locking him inside.

"LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Komui screamed, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry," Madeline shook her head. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here and reflect on your actions."

"BUT…"

"No buts."Myrth kicked the door – and she kicked it HARD. "Just reflect. We'll let you out once we feel you have been punished enough."

_In this state, they're just like their mother…_Komui thought. _I suppose that does make them their daughters…_

"Hello? Is there anyone outside?"Komui called, hoping the twins would reply.

There was no answer.

"HELLO?!?!?!?!"

No answer.

"…shit…"

* * *

Myrth and Madeline were laughing all the way to look for Allen and Lenalee.

"Man, that was FUN!"Myrth laughed, slapping Madeline's back.

"You bet that was!"Madeline laughed. "You could guess the expression of his face when you hear his scream!"

"You know, we should do this more often."Myrth grinned and high-fived Madeline.

Madeline was about to say something when she saw Lavi, Miranda and the other finders who doubted them. They stopped their footsteps.

"Make way, please. We wish to cross."Madeline said serenely.

"Not until you give an answer."A finder snapped.

"What answer?"Myrth asked.

"Oh, so now you're feigning innocence?"

"We are innocent. That's all we can tell you. If you want the truth, you'll have to ask somebody else."

"By far, only Allen, Lenalee, Komui and Helvaska know."Madeline made herself clear. "But if you want more details, you can ask Helvaska."

"How can we trust you?"

"We didn't ask you to trust us."Madeline argued. "All we ask is clarification. We are not guilty of anything. We came to help."

"What do you mean by 'help'?"

"Even we don't fully understand why. Perhaps it's a coincidence or an impulse. It could be fate or the decision of God."Myrth stood by her sister. "Whatever it is, things are for us to know and you to find out."

Myrth pushed the finder aside and Madeline followed. All the crowd could do was to stare as they left.

"Maybe we should believe them, just this once and ask Helvaska."Lavi suggested.

"He is right."Miranda nodded. "Who knows? They might be innocent after all."

Everyone agreed and decided to look for Helvaska about the twins and their origin and purpose.

* * *

Myrth kicked open the door and saw Kanda inside. Both of them sweat-dropped and slammed the door shut immediately, swearing they saw shock in his eyes.

"Sorry, wrong room!"Myrth shouted.

"Che…"Was all the samurai said.

They walked to the next room and kicked the door together. This time, it was the room Allen and Lenalee in. Poor Allen got so shocked of the door kicking he fell…

…in the position that would be the last thing he'd do…

…RIGHT ON TOP OF LENALEE…

**…AND KISSING HER…**

…**AT THE SAME TIME**…

Myrth and Madeline sweat-dropped again and slammed the door shut.

"We saw NOTHING!!!!"Madeline shouted.

As they walked away, they giggled at the sight of their father's shocked expression. Well, it was pretty much priceless.

And all Allen and Lenalee could do was…

…stay in that position…

…for who knows how long…

* * *

"Helvaska…are the twins…one of us?"Lavi asked, looking up at Helvaska.

"Yes, they are."Helvaska nodded. "Their powers are special as well, almost like their parents."

"You KNOW their parents?!"

"Why yes, they are none other than Allen and Lenalee."

The crowd looked at each other.

"You know, I am NOT surprised…"Lavi said, smiling nervously. "In fact, I think it's going to happen sooner or later…but there will be someone who will be EXTREMELY, OVERREATIVELY upset."

"You mean Komui?"Helvaska looked somewhere else. "Don't worry; his nieces had long taken care of that. He must be doing some reflection on his actions now…"

_LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTERS…_everyone thought at the same time, sweat-dropping. They seem to be starting to believe they are one of them…in a special way…

"Wait…there's one thing I've been wondering…"Lavi suddenly thought of something. "How did they travel through time? After all, they are born not long after our time and technology hadn't reached that far yet."

"I had figured it out."Helvaska explained. "You see, Myrth, being the Second Destroyer of Time and Madeline, being the Replica of the Seizer of Space, can travel trough time as well as space. That could explain that they are Allen and Lenalee's children. They said they had Allen and Lenalee's pendant, which is known to have a little of their Innocence's imbued into each of them, the moon and the sun. When the moon meets the sun on an eclipse, their power is able to infinity and that, I suppose, is what enabled them to travel to time and space to reach here."

"Why did they want to come in the first place?"Lavi scratched his head in puzzlement.

"In their time, the war ended with a tragedy – nobody's survival is yet to be known. They have come to warn and assist us in this War. This might mean victory is finally again within our grasp."Helvaska turned back. "Be warned, my friends. Rouvellier must not her about this, and neither must Link. He might try to use the twins as a tool. I don't want him to hurt anyone."

Rouvellier, unfortunately, was eavesdropping on their conversation. He smirked and left.

_Myrth and Madeline Walker are Exorcists from the future? _He thought. _This will be interesting to watch…they must be the Heart. I'm sure of it._

Rouvellier smirked and made his way back.

"Myrth and Madeline Walker…"Rouvellier mumbled. "I've got my eyes on you…"

* * *

**Allen: EEP!!SAVE MEEEEE!!!!*hides behind Lenalee***

**Lenalee: Erm…*blushes***

**Me: Allow me…*activates innocence* *about to kill Rouvellier* Nah, I still need you for my fic…*deactivates Innocence*By the way, Musician-san…I had a weird dream last night.**

**Musician: What?**

**Me: I came to know a lot of girls hate Lenalee (which in my opinion is somewhat true…) because they think she is weak and surrounded by all the hotties (-.-;) like Allen…being an AllenxLenalee fan, I almost got killed just because I supported them…wow…**

**Musician: That was weird…**

**Me: Told you so.**

**Musician: I mean, big time! You're a girl, yet you're a fan. That means there are other girl who think they are cute!**

**Allen and Lenalee: We are not cute.**

**Musician and Me: Yes you do. *high-fives each other***


	5. Chapter 5:Doubt and Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.**

**A/N: OMG!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEEEEENAAASSSAAAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ehehehe…I know this inspiration came a little...okay…VERY late, but I found it quite a good chapter, so please enjoy it! (despite the late update, that is)**

**

* * *

**

Ever since Rouvellier had eavesdropped on Helvaska's conversation, he had set his mind that he will not let the matter rest. He kept looking for ways to track down the twins, and even resorted to sending a few of the Crows to spy on them, but they seemed normal, and could not understand why Rouvellier was interested in them. All they knew was they had to follow orders.

"You have found nothing queer about them?"Rouvellier raised an eyebrow when a Crow reported to him in person, since he stated they must do that. "That's strange…"

"There's nothing special, not from our observations…"

"Never mind that. Go now. I have no more requests for you."

The Crow bowed and exited the room, leaving Rouvellier to frown and ponder.

_Looks like I have to do this on my own…_He thought, sipping his tea.

* * *

Myrth and Madeline had some problems of their own. They were assigned for their first mission with Allen and Lenalee to look for a jewel and its holder, a statue standing lifeless for half a century…until now…

Rouvellier wanted to test the trust shared between them, so he lured them into one of his dirty tricks. An aura of disturbance aroused between the two and they started questioning each other.

"What do you mean I took your pendant?!"Madeline shouted in disbelief. Why would her own sister accuse her of something like that?

"The Sun pendant! My second Innocence! Don't you get it?!"

"Of course I do! I already have one, why would I take yours?!"

"That's the whole point! I don't understand why you would take it!"

"That's because I didn't!"

"Like I would believe you," Myrth snorted. "I can't believe my own sister would take what belongs to me."

"And** I** can't believe my own sister would accuse me of theft!"

Rouvellier heard everything. He smirked to himself, seeing that his plans to destroy the twin's trust actually worked.

Neither of the twins said anything during the journey. All that existed was dead silence and nothing else. Allen and Lenalee found it difficult to talk because of it.

Myrth was still angry about the whole incident, and even slept in separate rooms from Madeline. Allen and Lenalee got worried of Myrth and Madeline's state and decided to console them, with Lenalee trying to persuade Madeline to understand that it was a misunderstanding and Allen would try to convince Myrth the same thing.

Allen walked up to Myrth's room and knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Hey, Myrth, listen…I have to talk to you…May I come in?"

"The door's not locked…"

Allen entered the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Myrth, listen…what…makes you so sure she took your pendant?"

"Because she did!"Myrth buried her head under the pillow. "I didn't know why she did it!"

"What if she didn't?"

"She was the only one in my room while I was gone! If it wasn't her, I don't know who is."

"There are many things that can happen, you do know that, right?"

"Yes, and I think Madeline stole my pendant."

"You are a little too willful."Allen sighed. His communicator buzzed. "Hey, do you…wanna hear your sister's side of view?"

"Forget it."

Allen pressed his communicator anyway. There was a moment of silence before Madeline's voice came from the other side.

**_"Hey Myrth…I just wanted to tell you…I really didn't take your pendant. I fell asleep and…when I woke up, the pendant was gone. I should have kept a closer eye on it. I'm sorry."_**

The line broke off.

"Anueue…did you…really mean it…?"Myrth shook, hugging her legs. "How could I…?"

"Myrth…"

Myrth hugged Allen and cried.

"Why did I blame Anueue? I hate myself for this! I should know better!"She sobbed. "I should have known better than anyone…"

"Madeline didn't blame you. She understood it was a misunderstanding."Allen smiled gently. "She forgave you. You are lucky to have a sister like that, you know?"

"I know…but I want to find out what happened then…"

Allen gave it a little thought.

"Use the pendant I have."Allen said, taking off his pendant and giving it to Myrth. "Use it to travel through time. Find out who did it."

"But…this pendant only works under the circumstance that the Seizer of Space is present."

"No problem."Allen smiled, activating his communicator. "Madeline, your sister asked for you."

Madeline met Myrth soon after and hugged her.

"Myrth…I'm so glad…I'm so glad you are willing to forgive me…"

"I should be the one thanking you for forgiving me."Myrth smiled, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have suspected you."

"It's okay, Myrth…"Madeline smiled. "Anyway, we should see who did this. Outo-san, okaa-san, could you wait here?"

"Sure."Lenalee nodded.

Myrth and Madeline smiled and held hands, chanting a spell.

"By the power of the moon and the sun, space and time, your Guardian speaks. Let us go into the past, unseen by all, and let us find the unknown. Innocence Hatsudou!"

A bright light engulfed them and they disappeared. Timcanpy seems to be disturbed and flew over to see what was going on. After seeing nothing at all, it just sighed and flew back to Allen and Lenalee's room (don't ask silly questions, of course they shared a room!) to sleep.

* * *

Myrth and Madeline went back into the past and found out that Rouvellier was the one who stole Myrth's pendant and hid it in his cabinet. They snuck into his room and took the pendant before going back in the future.

"I don't think he'll play this kind of tricks on us again."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Myrth…do you know something?"

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know…"Madeline smiled. "That…no matter what happens, you'll always be my sisters because…"

"Even if we fight, we are still sisters."Myrth smiled back, finishing Madeline's sentence for her. "I got it correct, yes?"

Madeline nodded and hugged Myrth.

"We're never going to let a trivial matter like this tear us apart again."

"I second that."

* * *

**Me: Yup, so…that's it. Oh and in case you didn't know what happened to Allena and Lenalee, they went back to sleep after seeing that Myrth and Madeline went back safely…and yes…they slept together…**

**Allen: We did?!**

**Me:Yes.**

**Lenalee:Did we like,got recorded by Tim?**

**Me:Yes.**

**Allen:Am I gonna get killed?**

**Me:Yes, yes and yes.**

**Allen: EEP!!! *hugs Lenalee***

**Lenalee:Did we do 'it'?**

**Me:Yes...**

**Allen and Lenalee: EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: WHAT?! No! NO! NO!!!**


End file.
